The New Avatar
by That Twisted Fairytale
Summary: Zuko manages to capture Aang and is welcomed back in the Firenation with open arms. But fate decides that when Aang dies, for unknown reasons, Zuko's daughter will be the Avatar.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar**

**A/N: Before you read, I do accept flames but please... don't flame something like this: WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL AANG!? Thanksies!

* * *

**

The New Avatar

**Chapter 1**

Miyon ran outside, into the early spring breeze and allowing sunshine to warm her skin. She twirled around cheerfully, the cherry blossoms fluttering down on her. She flopped down on the soft grass, laughing, breaking through the quiet morning like chimes.

A shadow fell upon her. A boy about her age, sixteen as of today, was standing above her, scowling.

"Stop acting stupid. We have training." He told her impatiently.

She sighed, sitting up. "You need to learn to enjoy life a little bit, Hiro."

"Yeah whatever. I'll enjoy beating you to class." And he took off.

"Tch! And he says that _I'm _immature!" Miyon shook her head.

She shook her head, a few petals fluttering out of her black, shoulder length waves. A few strands of hair were braided on each side of her head, ending with two cherries on each.

"Man I can't wait 'til he goes to find the non-existent Avatar!" She laughed, twirling a few strands of her long bangs around her index finger. "And that'll be soon!" She squealed, jumping up in glee.

She laughed again. She and Hiro had never had a very good relationship. For one thing, Hiro, like his mother, Azula, found her father, Zuko, to be an unworthy Firelord. And he, once again like his mother, thought it unfair that he wasn't next in line to receive the crown. Last but not least, Miyon always beat him in firebending, whether it was in fighting or learning a new move.

She sighed, sometimes it seemed like she had done nothing to gain the status of rival against her cousin. It wasn't her fault that they had a life-long grudge against her father. Or how the country chose their future rulers. And she wasn't really sure how she could be good at firebending, even if she wasn't really trying!

Miyon spun around, feeling a hand on her shoulder, coming face to face with her father.

She smiled, "Hey!"

"Miyon, there's something I need to talk to you about." Firelord Zuko told her seriously.

"Ahm right, but I have training…" She replied a bit uncertainly.

"Don't worry about it." He replied quickly.

"Right…" She mumbled. There was something in her father's voice that made him sound a bit worried.

They walked for a while silently until they reached a small garden with a pond with baby turtle-ducks swimming around their mother excitedly. Above the pond stood a tree with pink, almost white, blossoms falling onto the ground like snow. They eventually stopped in front of the pond.

"What do you think of the Avatar?" Her father asked her suddenly, after a couple minutes.

She gazed blankly at him, slightly startled. The Avatar wasn't one of his favorite subjects. He had spent two or three years banished and searching for the Avatar. When he had finally caught the Avatar he had returned to the Firenation and was welcomed back open arms. But less than a year later, the Avatar died of unknown causes. Over the years before she had been born, the two next incarnations had been found and were killed. She hadn't heard any news at all about the Avatar, who was supposed to be born into the Firenation.

"I dunno…" She said dully, scratching the back of her head, hoping it was the right thing to say, "I don't really think there is an Avatar… I mean… no Avatar has been found… so maybe the cycle broke…"

Zuko shook his head, "The cycle hasn't broken yet, but it will when the Avatar is supposed to be reborn into the Air Nomads."

"Oh…" Miyon said blankly, "So why did you ask?"

Zuko ignored the question, "Have you ever wondered why you're so talented in Firebending?"

"N-not really…" Miyon mumbled, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well," He sighed, "You're the Avatar."

"W-what!?" Miyon stuttered, looking around nervously, "I can't be! But, what if Hiro finds out!? He'll kill me! He supposed to look for the Avatar, uh me! What am I supposed to do!?"

"Shh," Zuko quieted her quickly, "Do _want _every one to find out?!"

"Sorry…" She apologized.

"It's ok." He sighed, "Hiro won't know unless you tell him. You have to master the elements, so I told everybody that you're going to another part of the Fire Nation to study at the Royal Fire Nation Academy for Girls."

"Wouldn't it be bad if I master all the elements?" She asked, "I mean, that would be against the Fire Nation."

"I have my reasons." He answered stiffly and a bit impatiently, "You're supposed to leave tomorrow at the same time that Hiro does. Instead of going to the school, you'll take Aki to the Southern Water Tribe. I'm pretty sure that there is a Water Bending Master that will be more then happy to teach you."

She smiled; Aki was a dragon that she had had a connection to since her childhood.

Her smile faded, "How do you know that he or she will want to train me? And how am I supposed to learn Air Bending?" She asked.

"She trained the Avatar that I had to capture, Avatar Aang." He sighed, "And… I'm not sure how you'll learn Air Bending."

She bit her lip. No offense to her father but… the plan was starting to sound half-baked.

"D-does Aunt Azula know…?" She murmured.

Her father laughed, "Azula!? Hell no! She'd explode if she found out! Though that might be a good thing."

Despite the horrible situation, Miyon laughed.

Zuko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine. Hiro will be looking in the Fire Nation for the Avatar and you'll be in the Water Tribe. He won't find you." He told her, "Just don't do anything to make him know that you're the Avatar." He said in a more serious tone.

"What makes you think that I would do that?" Miyon asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"I had to chase Avatar Aang across the world. Trust me. You have a habit of making yourself noticed. Even in this incarnation…" He informed her.

"Ah right. I'll do my best." Miyon replied uneasily.

Sadly what he said was true. When she was little, Miyon had always gotten into some sort of mischief. Later, when she and Hiro had gotten more skilled in Firebending he was constantly challenging her to a fight, which almost always attracted a crowd. Eventually when she had gotten sick of doing the same fight over and over again, she would… make a little game of it and just play around with Hiro, not taking anything seriously. So along with having the talent of making herself noticed, she also tended to have a bit of an inflated ego when it came to Firebending.

Basically, with Hiro now potentially stalking her and attempting to murder her, they were no longer a wonderful combination.

-

-

"Ok… no big deal." She told herself confidently, walking through the empty halls a few hours later, her red skirt swirling at her knees. "All I have to do is not do anything that attracts attention… and save the world," her voice wavering a little, "And master all four elements…"

She moaned, banging her head against the wall. No matter how many times she reassured herself it wouldn't happen, she still kept worrying about how Hiro might find out. If he did, sixteen years of rivalry were about to come back and bite her in the butt.

'How on earth can I do this!?' She thought to herself. 'This is impossible! Who in this world would want to teach me how to Waterbend and Earthbend!? I'm from the Firenation! And who _can _teach me to Airbend!?'

"I can teach you to Airbend." A voice said from behind her.

She screamed, turning around to see a mirror, but instead of her reflection a boy about twelve or thirteen years old with light blue Airbender tattoos and wearing orange and yellow was staring back at her.

"Hey! I thought you were trying _not_ attract attention!" He said.

"W-who are you…?" Miyon asked nervously, backing away from the mirror.

"I'm Aang! Don't I look familiar?" He asked.

"Uh well… yeah. Actually you do." She realized.

"Well that's because I'm one of your previous incarnations." He said proudly.

"Uh… right…" Miyon mumbled, not exactly sure what to say to him, or, uh herself.

"So do you wanna learn how to Airbend?"

"Uh sure…" Miyon replied vaguely, looking around to check if any one was in the hall. It was empty.

"Great! Now make an airball!" Aang told her.

"A whattie?" She asked blankly.

"An airball is a ball of air."

"Yeah… Kinda figured that part out… But how do I make it?"

"Well… um I'm not entirely sure how to describe it… just do what I do!" He told her.

Miyon watched silently, her head cocked to the side, as Aang demonstrated the move, though not actually bending the air.

"Now you try." He instructed.

She nodded, and began to try the move. Her hands began to feel energy around them, almost like when she was firebending, but this time wisps of air began to swirl around her open palms, growing together and forming a large ball of air. She gaped at her hands as the ball dissipated.

Looking up speechlessly at her past incarnation she saw him grinning triumphantly.

"Great! Now do it again, but this time don't let it go away."

She nodded again, repeating the move, but keeping her hands and arms in the same position for a bit longer.

"What now?" She asked Aang.

"Jump on it."

"W-what?"

"Jump on it and ride it around like a scooter."

"Umm ok…." She mumbled uncertainly.

She pushed off of one foot and moved her arms out of the way in unison, landing unsteadily on top of the airball. She hastily balanced herself on foot, her arms waving wildly until she finally clasped them together in front of her.

She looked up expectantly at Aang.

"Great! You got that a lot quicker than my friends at my Air Temple." Aang told her.

"Thanks." Miyon grinned, gaining back her balance as she began to fall backwards. "So what now?"

"Just bend the air around you so that you're moving and you have an air scooter." He answered.

She stared at him blankly.

"Just try something I guess… I'm not sure how to explain it."

She bit her lip hesitantly, unsure what to do. She sighed, concentrating on the air around her, and she found herself moving slowly forward.

"Go faster! That's what makes it so fun!" Aang told her, his twelve-year-old like voice ringing in her head.

For a few seconds she kept at the speed she was at and after ordering herself to just go faster she felt herself lurch forward quickly, shutting her eyes against the air blowing in her face as she sped down the hall. She opened one of her eyes and then the other, a wide smile spreading across her face. As she sped through the halls she began to laugh.

'Maybe being the Avatar isn't so bad after all!' She thought.

She turned a sharp corner, expecting the hall to be empty as it had been. As she turned, her golden eyes widened as she saw two boys the same age as she, straight in front of her. She shut her eyes, preparing herself for the collision.

She hit them at full force, knocking her back slightly. As she regained her sense, she scooted herself against the wall, as far away as possible from the two boys.

'Maybe being the Avatar isn't so good… now that Hiro and Takashi know.' She realized, her heart sinking down to her stomach in horror.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got it up! And just in time for Christmas... even if I was hoping to have it up before now. Happy holidays and please r&r! As said before, _some _flames accepted.Hope you likies!**


End file.
